


Twisted

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Blood, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, Descent into Madness, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Graphic Description, Lesbian Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: When I am the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation, the fates will smile upon our kingdom.She can practically hear Azula's menacing, high voice.Everyone will fear me, love me.Even you.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN LITERAL YEARS SINCE I'VE BEEN BACK IN THIS FANDOM! It's another early femslash OTP in my life I didn't write for before this lmao.... if there are any Tazula/Tyzula fans still out there, I hope you had a good time reading my drabble! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

013\. Twisted

*

Hot, thick blood pours down in trickles, cascading and smelling rancid. Azula's fingers dribble red.

They smear against Ty Lee's chin, lovingly tapping an erratic, forgetful rhythm. _When I am the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation, the fates will smile upon our kingdom._ She can practically hear Azula's menacing, high voice. _Everyone will fear me, love me_. Sobbing and begging voices echo.

_Even you._

A delicate, flimsy pressure of lips touches hers, over and over in different spots. Azula cackles lowly, grazing their bloody-red noses.

_I already do_ , Ty Lee confesses, but never raising her voice aloud, blinking out hot, slow tears.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
